tigfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Lavelle
Increpare (Stephen Lavelle) is a developer of experimental, conceptual, and abstract games. He is based in the UK. Games '2014' *Universal History of Light (9 February) download '2013' *Cooperacing (16 December) download *PuzzleScript (6 October) download *Untitled (29 June) download *Songs of Travel (26 January) download *To my first born son (21 January) download *Sleeping Scared (20 January) download *Ollam House (7 January) download '2012' *Slave of God (30 December) download *Two Levels (23 July) download *Puzzles (22 June) download *MMMMMM (14 April) download *Coca T (9 April) download *Crab Planet (9 April) download *ONE LAP CHALLANGE (26 February) download *RAPIDFIE (25 February) download *Can You Jump It 3D (25 February) download *Clicktagon (25 February) download *3nake (25 February) download *The Good Sister (21 February) download *Negative Shape (21 February) download *Spiders and Cubes (21 February) download *Recross (21 February) download *Woodrow Wilson (21 February) download *Promises (21 February) download '2011' *Microtone (30 December) download *Puppy Shelter (19 December) download *Oiche Mhaith (17 December; collaboration w/ Terry Cavanagh) download *Pirouette (11 December; collaboration w/ Dock) download *English Country Tune (26 November) website *kompression (18 July) download *sliff (18 July) download *salome (18 July) download *Travelling (18 July) download *Bastard (18 July) download *line bender (17 July) download *untris (16 July) download *In A Single Breath (12 June) download *SOO0 (12 May) download *Block Push Championship (1 May) download *NAWNCO (10 April) download *Bfxr (24 February) download *A history of Democratic Process in Eire (20 February) download *american dream (10 February; a collaboration w/ Terry Cavanagh, Jasper Byrne, and Tom from Terrorbull Games via TIGjam UK 4) download *Catalan (20 January) download *typesphere (16 January) download *Octat (1 January) download '2010' *Tyndall (22 December) download *Mother Robot (19 December) download *Detective Clean (19 December; for Klik of the Month Klub) download *Snowman's Day Out (6 December) download *Kettle (28 November) download *Cities of Day and Night (26 November) download *rush to find (21 November) download *Snip (16 November) download *Activate the Three Artefacts and then Leave (15 November) download *powahpaint (10 November) download *Ditheroid (10 November) download *pautomata (9 November) download *Sunlight (7 November; for the experimental gameplay project) download *I miss you (3 November) download *Treatise (2 November) download *Primitive Pattern (17 October) download *Dirty Little Slut (13 October) download *Box (7 October; made at the Cambridge Friendship Club) download *cascode (15 September) download *Increpare Arcade (1 September) download *The Conspiracy of Tzetek (22 August) download *Fierljeppen (15 August; collaboration w/ esq(uar)) download *Fish Fry (14 August; collaboration w/ pishtaco) download *Serenade (14 August; collaboration w/ kinten from Oxeye Game Studio) download *Lion Love (14 August; collaboration w/ kinten from Oxeye Game Studio) download *Epicurus (14 August) download *The Rose Garden (14 August) download *The Clotted Island (31 July) download *Ndueiwd (20 July) download *Via Dolorosa (19 July) download *Snowdrift (collaboration w/ Terry Cavanagh) download *Whale of Noise (4 July) download *Bababada...nthurnuk (collaboration w/ Terry Cavanagh) download *Sad Forest (collaboration w/ Dock) download *parot download *Brittle Paint download *Garden of Delights download *Fishing Game download *Constellation Z download *Computer Aided Design download *Calcibrush download *Beat Blob Universe download *100 Names download *Paddle Game download *Beatification download *hush download *Monopaint download *Islands download *The Terrible Whiteness of Appalachian Nights download *Blendings download *Atopoesis download *Six Minutes of Broken Promises download *Holohoax download *Beating Off download *Crush Fetish Trilogy (collaboration w/ Terry Cavanagh) download *Queue download *Could I But Express In Song download *The Combinatorial Genesis of Narrative download *Legende download *Starfeld download *Wilde Jagd download *Sound Sound download *Comatease (collaborationw/ Dock and mirosurabu) download *sub/concious download *Modernauts download *Aesop download *Math Land download *Grave download '2009' *Frig download *Impotence download *Forest download *Version Control download *Therapy Game download *Platonic Archetypes of Dice download *Theatrics download *Brain Damage download *Missing (Increpare) download *Happening Game download *Home download *Puppy Drome download *Cat got Lost download *Avast! download *Sleeping Beauty download *Deterministica (collaboration w/ many other BIGJam 2009 attendees) download *Nanny Zero (collaboration w/ Terry Cavanagh) download *Goal Game download *Fly download *Cruelty download *Chaos Pendulum (collaboration w/ Pishtaco) download *Oh Shit, the Camera Man ist Arrived download *Adventure Game download *Tuba Mirum download *Peristalsis (collaboration w/ muku) download *Vows download *The Baron's Volcano Party (collaboration w/ Kekskiller, Pishtaco and Terry Cavanagh) download *Concord download *Beth download *Tinnitus download *Punch or Kiss download *Trigger download *TICKR download *Striptease download *Pietà download *Almudy Park download *Untigrand/Ersatz download *Empire the Wall download *Judith (collaboration w/ Terry Cavanagh) download *Triptych download *Adventures in a Foreign Land download *Signifier download *Opera Omnia download *Kiss Me download *The Black Yeti download *Transplatform download *The Lua Puppet download *Kristallnacht download *Mirror Stage download *Burn download *Infidelidad download *The Hero Saved Me download '2008' *Lacrimosa download *Defez Series download *Rara Racer download *Unattended Luggage (collaboration w/ Alteisentier and Terry Cavanagh) download *Hassle (collaboration 2/ mightypea) download *Defect download *Endless Cavern download *Portile download *Lady Boy Love Collection download *Lightcone (Prototype 2) download *Lightcone (Prototype 1) download External links *Homepage *Stephen on the indiegames.com podcast Category:UK developers Category:Irish developers Category:Developers Category:Programmers Category:New wave indie Lavelle, Stephen Category:Prolific developers Category:Superprolific developers Category:Good articles Category:Mac developers